Sensei
by with-milk-and-honey
Summary: Naruto is always known for being a blockhead when it comes to training. But how does he respond to training when it's one on one? NarutoxOC Lemon One Shot


Recon missions were like a staircase she's walked down a hundred times, with knowledge engraved from her feet to her brain making the motions natural, physically and mentally. That being said, it was no question why she was considered a pro at them. After assuming all had gone well, the disbelief hit hard when she realized she had miscalculated, as if forgetting that last step at the bottom of said metaphorical staircase.

'_What happened?_ _You've done this countless times before!'_

While Kyoka's skills worked with practiced ease, the surroundings were not that of her warm and green Konoha. Here the trees aged fast, and died slowly with yellow grass sprouting in crusted brown earth. Here is where that missed-the-step shock rang through her when the A rank mission gave a twist at the end…a wonderful little twist nearly twisted her little neck-literally.

Team Uzumaki (they voted, and much to Sakura's annoyance, she just couldn't vote against Naruto,) met up to head back to Konohagakure with the necessary knowledge gained when four unknown, assumed hired nin, came to party. How kind it was of them to bring gifts of the violent type, nothing says fun like kunai, and shurikan!

Began combat between two Konoha ninja against four unknown ninja. Four ugly ninja if Kyoka could say so; two were willowy and tall, physically styled asymmetrical to each other, with one side of each their heads shaved, the other half kept long tangled black hair reading their kimono, one half solid red, and half a dirty white. Would've been entertaining, in some morbid sense, had their teeth not been grinded into unnaturally white fangs, and she wasn't quite sure what gender they were either, not that it mattered. The third shorter than 4' 3" estimated, wore nothing but bandages wrapped around his entire bottom half and the upper half of his face, covering his eyes, how that worked she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, nor bring a blade too close to the cloth lest she see more crusty bronzed skin. The last led the pack of 3, adorned in chained amour, scars littering his perpetually burned face with a chunk of his nose gone. His eyes remained small slits where only the white of his eye shown. He bared no weapons leaving only his fists clenched with an unspoken oath. Kyoka wordlessly challenged him straight away.

'_Where the hell was Naruto? Did he forget the rendezvous location? Who even decided to let Naruto in on a reconnaissance? That person needs a serious demotion.'_

Nonetheless, Sakura and Kyoka held their own pretty well in the beginning, until the two asymmetrical twins combined a technique where their bodies merged into one. Now stood one person dressed in red with white markings weaved through the fabric under thick tangled black hair. With an eerie smile, it's arms raised and beneath the dramatically large sleeves which held no logical shadow, began shooting gray liquid in numerous unsystematic directions.

'_Holy shit what is that? Is it poison? Poison? Is that poison? Fuck, it's poison-fantastic.'_

Instinctually, they dodged the unknown dangerous substance while fighting off the other two nin's attacks.

Soon, back-to-back with Sakura, the two young women twisted like clockwork battling the onslaught. She had to give respect where due, the poisonous duo was excellent in strategically planning when to shoot poison depending on how their teammates physically attacked. Undoubtedly, this is their preferred and well rehearsed fighting method.

The shorter served to be brawny, giving Sakura future bruises, while Kyoka's opponent proved faster than she. Timing was everything; they now fought two nin with an offensive environment. While instantly acknowledging the possibilities of being poisoned while in combat, she landed a powerful blow to one enemy; a dangerous amount splashed covering her upper arm, shoulder, and neck. A tiny sliver of relief pinged through, hadn't she; Sakura would've been the infected. Sakura is the medic nin, there's a better chance of survival if the medic nin wasn't harmed. The minute her fist left his face agony seared into every bit of flesh contaminated with the cold, possibly lethal substance.

They both split, Sakura became aware of Kyoka's infection and began directing them away from her. Using Sakura's diversion, she bought time with a water technique which vacuumed enough water to leave armored nin severely dehydrated. Evidently this poison gave a negative reaction when chakra was used with the infected, and immediately after she felt drained. Clumsily landing in front of a dying tree, she began to inspect her wound, but before she could assess the damage the enemy she punched earlier came charging. She instinctively went into defensive stance, though the attack never came due to a blur of orange, the last color seen before an uncontrollable blackness fell.

'_I bet he made a theatrical entrance…'_

Kyoka assumes this must be life's way of halting the boss confidence one might begin to feel. After waking up in a sterilized, cold facility labeled a hospital that reeked of medicine and antibacterial cleaning supplies, she was given the knowledge that the poison was indeed lethal and had Sakura, a proficient medic nin, not been part of the trio, she would have in fact died.

In other words, Sakura is her goddess, one she will have to embarrassingly thank. Honestly, for someone who measures out as more experienced by two years in life and had to be saved by two slightly new ranking ninja was rather discomforting for her. Maybe this was too harsh; Sakura is quite an insightful nin and Naruto had saved the village thus proving himself to be a worthy ninja. Speaking of the blond noodle-head, minutes after the doctor gave her permission to discharge and rest at home, his grand entrance is made.

Said grand entrance is made as she's dressing back into normal clothes Sakura had considerately brought from Kyoka's apartment. That cherry blossom lady is really living up to her newly acquired goddess standards.

"Hey, Kyo-chan, you're awa-" He stops; blush begins slowly rising from the nape of his neck to his hairline. With her hands reaching behind her back snapping on her push-up bra, she becomes thankful that Sakura had smartly chosen one of her cutest matching set. Ninja or no ninja, Kyoka is still a young woman, one who enjoys looking pretty when not in standard uniform.

Turning her back to him, she speaks casually,

"Almost done." Let's face the facts, there are three times more men than women in the Shinobi field, if Kyoka flips every time a male sees her near-naked skin it would be a stressful career. "Shut the door."

"I-ah-mean-um-yeah." His voice cracks. The squeak of the door sounds three times, she peeks behind and notices him confused on whether he should be in the room or out, he chooses the latter and closes the door. Her doe-like eyes blink as he shuffles behind the door.

Slipping into the remaining garments, she greets a calmed Naruto.

"Hi, there." He immediately stands, looking down at her his skin returns some blush.

"Hey, Kyo-chan," He rubs the back of his neck with his common fox-like grin. "I'm relieved you're okay…I thought you'd be hungry after unconscious for so long, you know?"

"I'm not a big ramen fan." She jokingly chides his well known passion which no doubt will be the preferred meal. He stops, his bright blue eyes bulging out.

"What! Have you ever had Ichiraku's ramen?" He stands a full head taller than her, looming in like he has just discovered a new species.

"I don't believe so."

"That's why." Warmth envelopes her hand as he pulls her towards the exit of hospital. "They have the best, I tell you. It's on me, got it?"

Kyoka allows herself to be guided through their hometown. His hand firmly holding hers, passing by old hang out places from when Kyoka was younger and had more free time. Once a Jonin, her social life slowly tuned down to near nonexistent due to her newer obligations. After Kakashi did an introduce-and-abandon on Kyoka with his former students she had unintentionally become close to some of the rookie nine, especially after Kiba had learned she'd train with anyone. Kyoka has a weakness for a good spar on any given free moment. Her heart warms at the gratefulness of Kakashi's thoughtful actions; she didn't realize how lonely she had become until she befriended Naruto, and Sakura…and Sasuke.

"Fucking Sasuke…" She sighs.

"Huh? Sasuke? Is he around here?" Naruto stops walking, in front of their destination, his hand squeezes hers as he looks in her eyes for a direction as to where he might be.

"No, I just realized I don't mind his friendship. If you tell anyone I'll deny it, and they're trust me because I'm a better liar." She sticks her tongue out, poking his arm for emphasis. Naruto's mouth parts open, he's in denial, rightfully so.

"You and Sasuke are friends?" She shrugs as he slides the door open for her to enter first.

"Kinda that like-hate relationship. He's my favorite bitchy boy." Sitting at main counter, two employees scurry off without even taking their order. Several people sat, slurping ramen and chatting away.

"I don't believe it." Kyoka snorts at his phrase while looking around the place. A few voices call out a greeting to Naruto, he waves back.

"Friendships seem to grow like plants, and every garden is different…Sakura would be a tree." Kyoka drums her fingers on the top reeling Naruto's attention back to her. The smell was quite pleasant actually; the owner takes care of this place very well.

"Hmmm…a cherry blossom tree?" Naruto turns, facing her completely with one arm on the countertop.

" No…Bonsai tree." She nods.

"Ah, yeah, and Sasuke, ne?" Naruto rests his cheek on an open palm, all ears.

"Bindweed." She replies almost immediately, watching for his reaction.

"What?"

"A weed that's really hard to get rid of, tall, ugly, unpleasant odor." Naruto's contagious laughter brings Kyoka a grin. She watches him lean back, eyes closed, his blond hair shining through the soft lighting. He reels back in, beaming at her.

"In that case, I can tell old grandma you two can go on missions together."

"Tsunade-sama purposely kept us from teaming up on assignments?" She slaps her hands on the counter top, "Seriously?" Explains why Naruto was part of the recon and not Sasuke. As self centered as he is, Kyoka would've taken his analytical skills over Naruto's physical abilities for that type of mission.

"We weren't sure which one would return home, y'know what I'm saying?" He snickers.

"Naruto!" She punches him in the shoulder, enraged at Tsunade's lack of faith in her. The rage slowly subsides with her surging affection for the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

"Ne, ne, what about me? What would I be?" Plopping one elbow on the counter, he rests his chin on an open palm.

"Hmmm…" She taps a forefinger on her chin, looking around the warm atmosphere. Slowly gazing at a few of the customers living in their own lives, she hears Naruto move closer as if it would encourage her to answer faster. Turning back, she sees his face about 5 inches from her. Automatically, she leans back, "Thyme."

"What's that?" He doesn't move.

"Small shrub, an herb-"

"What!" His face said it all, he's not pleased. She pokes his cheeks, right on the whiskers.

"Often used in recipes, and medical remedies, necessity actually...smells lovely." She adds just as two large bowls of steaming ramen are sat in front of them.

"Please enjoy, Naruto-san!" Their brown haired server quickly bows to both of them before scurrying off.

"Thanks!"

Pulling apart chopsticks, Kyoka pokes at her meal. It's been years since she's eaten ramen, her grandpa, also her caregiver, never had a talent for cooking causing Kyoka to dislike a lot of prepared meals. As a result, Kyoka often kept nowadays' meals simple, rice, veggies and maybe some fish. She's slowly learning that a lot of the recipes she hated as a child are actually tasty when prepared by someone with decent culinary skill.

Lifting up a thick piece of beef, she wonders if they were naturally generous of their proportions or naturally generous to Naruto and whomever accompanies him. It smells heavenly, no doubt it must taste so too. It helps that her stomach was empty, and her body in need of a hearty meal after four days in the hospital.

Parting her lips she pops it in her mouth chewing slowly before she notices Naruto diligently studying her, his hands holding readied chopsticks for himself. Awkwardly, she watches him watch her chew…

"It's delicious." She replies deadpanned. His face changes from determination to relief.

'_Was this some sort of test?'_

"I knew you'd like it, y'know?"

Slurping down his ramen, silence consumed them for majority of the meal, except for a few comments made by Naruto, more out of habit then the need to make real conversation.

'_Naruto is onto something about this whole ramen obsession, this is amazing.' _

Near the end, she gives him her remaining meal which delights him.

Feeling stronger and full, Kyoka leads the way out. The lowering sun sets the sky scorching with reds and oranges with tints of midnight blues seeping through. Lesser people walk around before Konoha's night crowd comes alive.

Naruto walks beside her, both comfortable heading towards her apartment. Now whether it's his intention to walk her home or he isn't aware Kyoka wasn't sure, nonetheless his company is always welcome. A few people politely greet Naruto, wishing him a good evening and some going so far as to wishing him successful missions. He doesn't even have to try; Naruto's naturally friendly demeanor gives him a social butterfly aura. Crossing his arms behind his head, he smiles fox-like down at her.

"Careful, with the way people are looking they might start calling us a couple. Your fangirls might get jealous."

"Fangirls? If in that case, let's keep doing this, maybe they'll ravage me later." Naruto gives an incredibly suggestive smile that sparks curiosity inside Kyoka.

"Amazing to see Jiraiya-sama's pervy legacy lives on." She comments. His smile grows somber; he lowers his arms looking ahead. Kyoka looks down with a signal of respect. "You've surpassed all expectations. There could have been no greater balance than to have Jiraiya as your mentor, and you as his student. His legacy as a fine shinobi is placed rightfully in you."

"Thanks…I mean it." Naruto smiles, pearly white teeth, blue eyes gently shadowing with the setting sun. Smiling, Kyoka pokes Naruto's side.

"Just stating the facts." Walking onto her street a question begins clattering around in her head. She speaks after a respectful silence. "Hey, Naruto." She needs to know.

"Yeah?" With his attention she eyes him inquisitively.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" Naruto's walking movements jerk ever so lightly, his words come out rapidly.

"Well, I guess I haven't really done much other than t-train, y'know? Like, I mean, it could be that so much has happened, I guess it just sorta never happened, yet." He rubs his neck, avoiding her inquisitive gaze.

"Girlfriend, boyfriend or it?" She blatantly asks.

"It?"

"Sex." He flushes, and watches her begin walking up the stairs of her apartment building to the top floor. "Have you ever kissed someone other than Sasuke?" She knew the answer, now, easily exaggerating her hip movements with each step up.

"Well, I mean,-HEY I DIDN'T KISS SASUKE! THAT WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT I TELL YA!" She giggles, turning to see his cute, red face.

"Sounded like a pretty long 5 second accident."

"SHOCK DOES THINGS TO PEOPLE!" His hands turn to fists, his feet stomping up.

"Mhmm."

"Whatever. I train a lot, I tell you! So, like, it's been, you know-" He rambles on with honestly understandable reasons as to how he never managed to find time for someone. By the time he convinces himself more than her, they've reached her apartment door.

His arms were crossed, a sharp pout and eyes glaring away from her. Deeply moved by his innocence, she smiles offering,

"Want to train, then?"

"Huh?" He blinks, his frustration, replaced by confusion, ""But, Kyo-chan," His tone kindhearted, "shouldn't you take it easy? I mean, the doctor said-she said you nearly die-"

"I'm not talking about ninja tactics, Naruto." His Adam's apple moves with a silent gulp. "Besides, I have pretty high stamina…I can go for quite awhile."

"You mean-like-with you? We can? You would? With me?" He looks around, as if some hidden camera was playing. "Me and you?" The light from the streetlamps lights up his pink cheeks, his eyes wide and bashful.

Kyoka unlocks her door, kicks off her shoes and flicks on the lights, leaving the door wide open. As she walks towards the hallway, she slowly slides her shirt up, and over her head, letting it slip to the floor. She releases her hair from the updo letting it hide most of her skin. Lazily gazing back, she makes contact with his beautiful blue orbs.

"Shut the door."

He looks around outside, back to her, then down at his feet. She could hear his gulp before he walks over the threshold, and obeys.

Kyoka turns to her bedroom, flicking on the lamp creating a soft golden light for their activity. Naruto peeks in just as Kyoka slithers out of her pants, showing her lacy set of bra and panties this time intentionally for his viewing.

"Come here," His face disappears and a few seconds later he walks in keeping a distance between them. His face keeps to the shade of a ripe tomato, eyes tilting down before snapping back up to her face. "Take off your clothes, leave your boxers on." His hands clutch the zipper, glancing at her body before unzipping and tugging off the orange coat; his head nearly gets stuck in the shirt before it pops off, and he stumbles as he tears his pants off. Holding the bundle of clothes, he looks around her room before deciding to place them on her dresser. Naruto pats the bundle three times before turning towards her.

Kyoka walks up and removes the leaf headband, his untamed blond hair falling around his wide eyes.

Gently placing it next to his clothes, she feels a surge of enjoyment against his nervousness.

'_This is going to be fun.' _

Walking up to Naruto, she places a chaste kiss on the lips. Naruto inhales sharply.

"You've seen a naked woman before, right?" He nods with eyes sweeping her body. "Do you want to see me naked?" He nods once. "If you can get me wet, I'll let you take my bra off-and go!"

"Wait-Like what?"

"Go on, I want to see what you can do." His mouth opens, and then closes, unsure of what to say. "Don't worry, I'll help." She smiles, assuring him with non-judging permission.

Naruto steps closer. His calloused fingers slowly caress her dainty wrists before moving past her smooth arms, and reaching to her shoulders leaving uncontrollable goosebumps in its wake. They rest between her sensitive neck and jaw with a delicate hold. He slowly leans in, his breath hot against her lips until he awkwardly presses against with a kiss. She encourages movement, tilting for better firmness. Massaging his bottom lip with hers, she could hear his breathing halt.

Something tells her to open her eyes. Naruto's bulging blue eyes shock her back,

"Close your eyes!" She stifles a laugh, "Just relax!"

"Oh! Okay!" He squeezes his eyes shut, puckering his lips out. With two fingers she pushes his lips back normally before resuming. With heavy pressure she switches to his top lip, and nibbles. Naruto keeps still, absorbing this new experience with shy delight. She bites gently causing his breath to hitch and lips part letting her gently slide her tongue in, coaxing his up. The taste of salty ramen welcomes her before his tongue immediately shot into her mouth, teeth clanking in the process. Taken aback, she leans away with his hands still on her neck.

"Whoa, warning next time," He sheepishly smiles, "Less spit, move your lips a bit, and breathe through your nose."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Running a hand through his bright hair, she gently tugs on a few silky locks creating a noise from Naruto, his eyes widen as if he couldn't believe the noise came from him.

"You like that?" She tugs more without waiting for a response making his cheeks turn pink. Grinning she leans in and begins kissing him again, this time he mimics her previous moves.

Naruto easily sucks on her bottom lip, his tongue sliding across the new opening, slowly diving in. Kyoka relaxes as he explores its new surroundings, tickling the roof of her mouth, she couldn't help but giggle.

Naruto backs away with unreadable eyes, hands lightly holding her face.

"Sorry, continue." He leans back into her, now confidently nibbling and sucking. She rests her hands on his biceps, squeezing them encouragingly. Naruto proves to be a better learner when actually part of the lesson. His scent easily slips in, a mixture of grass and pine trees no doubt due to his training area preference.

One hand cups her cheek; the other slowly travels down, shakily outlining her covered breast, across her toned stomach, turning to the small arch in her lower back. She reaches his hand and firmly presses it against her while pressing against his hot body.

She pushes his tongue back, keeping her mouth open she firmly presses against him wanting to consume him, their tongues gliding and flicking each other. She reaches across his sun kissed skin, giving his bubble butt a playful squeeze.

He gasps, about to pull back, but she uses it as anchorage to grind into his pelvis where a welcoming bulge greets her.

"K-Kyoka," He breathes, leaning his forehead on hers. She looks into his smoldering eyes, his lips swollen. She presses her breasts enjoying the heat from his skin seep onto her.

"Naruto," She softly murmurs, "Take it off," His eyes leave hers, gazing down at the perky tits pressed into his chest. He leans back, unconsciously licking his lips as his hands reaching for the straps following the path to the clasps.

"Haaa…" He leans back over her shoulder. She hides her grin into his shoulder imagining his cute confused expression. Giggles erupt from the light touches given by confused hands as he pulls and stretches at her bra. "Hmm." He sharply sighs as his movements quicken on the foreign fabric.

She begins giggling again, "Well, I guess you don't really want me," she teases.

"AH! I do! I'm telling you I want you, Kyo-chan!" He pulls back looking in the front as if the answer, unaware of the blush rising in her cheeks. Kyoka feels the same, she desperately wants him, and had he not been a virgin she would've been riding him hard already.

'_Patience'_ she orders herself, _'This is newer for him than me, I've never been with a virgin before, and being his first is pretty special.' _

His hands rise to the cups about to lift them-she smacks his hands away.

"No cheating. Take it off correctly; you were right the first time, it's in the back." His bottom lip pops out into a pout, with a determined look he leans over her again, his arms reaching around her, again fiddling with the puzzle. Patience growing thin, she tenderly licks and then bites the flesh at the base of his neck, he jerks and she hears a snap. Her breasts bounce down with the release of their confines.

"Aha, I believe I got it, Kyo-chan, ha." He chuckles, embarrassed. She feels him lean back, looking at her. She didn't know, her eyes are closed with annoyance, he tore one of her favorite bras…they aren't cheap. "I'm just saying, you distracted me, y'know?"

She feels the fabric coaxed down from her arms with a blast of cool air hardening her nipples.

'_So, I ruined my beautiful bra-OH!'_

Caught by surprise, something warm and moist licks one bud.

Kyoka inhales, looking down to see his lips trapping one nipple, the other being pinched by his fingers, all while his eager blue eyes observe her reaction. His other hand reaches behind her, squeezing a cheek. He gently bites down and slowly pulls, giving her small pleasurable sparks of pain. Naruto receives his first moan, his eyes light up and he releases the breast with a small pop,

"I read this in one of Pervy Sage's books…am I doing this right?"

"Yes, go on-ah-don't bite too hard...never mind bite hard…yeah…like that."

Resting her arms upon his shoulders, she begins lazily playing with his golden locks. Kyoka tilts her head back experiencing his raw assault.

Naruto's tongue playfully flicks, and circles, tasting her newly revealed flesh. Enjoying the reddening, perking buds of her stunning body, he watches her face relax in an unseen before manner. Eyes closed with lashes casting shadows on her pink cheekbones while breathing softly through parted red lips. He wasn't sure which he enjoys more, the view or the act itself.

Kyoka leaves her tranquil state, and with pursed lips and without warning, shoves him towards the bed.

A moan slips as his erection moves against the fabric of his boxers.

"Naruto~" She sings his name, slowly leaning down, her breasts tantalizingly swaying as she slowly crawls on him. She carefully avoids as much skin contact as possible,

"K-Kyo-chan," He breathes as she looms over him, her dark hair falling around him, encasing them in a private world of new possibilities. His erection hardens, almost painfully needing the release she promises, but withholds. She kisses his left cheek, then the other, before leaving a sweet kiss on his lips.

His hands timidly rise to touch her, any part of her, he wants to feel her, but she quickly grasps his wrists and locks them into the mattress.

"Naruto, do you enjoy this lesson?" He nods, his eyes capturing every bit of beauty that covers him. "Do you want more?" He rapidly nods.

"Ask nicely." He blushes.

"Please, Kyo-chan…" He unconsciously bucks up, wanting to feel the friction with her against him. While physically stronger than the young woman, he didn't have the courage to try and dominate for the sake of his horniness.

"Sensei." Kyoka corrects.

"Wha-what?" She slowly lowers her lower body, his erection, trapped in his boxers, presses against her panties.

"Call me sensei, and we can continue."

"What, no way!" He blushes. She rubs over his erection receiving a cute moan from the young man.

"Do it." Kyoka purrs, she releases his wrists, grazing the tips of her fingers on his bare sternum. "Say it." Naruto licks his dry, desperate lips, his voice coming out in a soft whimper,

"I.." She tuts, leaning back from him, her warmth leaves making him reach out for her but she only leans further away.

"Say it, Naruto." He swallows more than his pride, and his lips part,

"Please... sensei."

She trails a finger down his stomach and leans forwards, ghosting soft, delicate kisses on his neck, "Very good." She whispers against his flesh.

"As long as you call me sensei, I'll continue."

Naruto watches her fingers trace the seal on around his navel before she leans down and captures his lips. This time she dominates, her hips rubbing against his hefty hard on creating an unspeakable delicious sensation for the both of them. He immediately wraps his arms around her. She knots a hand in his hair, tugging his head aside and begins sucking on his bare neck. Naruto starts groaning uncontrollably, making incomprehensible noises. Kissing, sucking, biting, she abuses his flesh in a pathway of bruising fuck marks leading down his chest. She licks his nipple, before blowing cool air, the hot/cold sensation makes his sensitive body shudder and a whimper leaves his swollen lips.

"Ky-s-sensei…ahh~" He breathes. His noises nearly cause her to melt. She pleasures herself by rubbing against his covered manhood, and biting his nipples. Naruto squirms underneath her getting very vocal with groans, whimpers and sighs.

The inexperienced Shinobi loses himself in new untested pleasure, his eyelids barely open to view her flushing face, and beyond, plump breasts pressing against his stomach as she rocks her hips. Her eyes glow with undeniable pleasure. Naruto doesn't realize the signs, he only knows how high he feels with Kyoka and how his body is eagerly responding to her. He knows how his chest feels light and quivering. Being so intimate with Kyoka at this moment is something he could barely comprehend.

Lost in such sensations, he doesn't understand the fire she's lit, can't figure out how after such luscious build up an outburst occurs-and he comes.

"Sensei~" He drawls out.

Kyoka feels his hips jerk erratically against hers; she grinds down giving him a boost to his first orgasm given by someone other than himself.

Naruto cries out, his face scrunching into bliss as the closest feeling to heaven sweeps him away. His nails scratch into her back, unknowingly locking her against him.

"Sensei!" He carries the title out, sounding like a whore. She feels warm moisture not her own seep through her panties.

Kyoka breathes deeply, controlling her need to rip off his boxers and pierce herself deep because, again, this was his first. Restraining herself, she watches Naruto come down from the high, his thick lashes part showing glistening cobalt orbs with his cheeks flushed and mouth open.

"I…" His voice thick, "Uhh..." She looks down, seeing the wetness through his blue boxers. "S-sor-"

Kyoka kisses Naruto once, twice, thrice before rising up. Rolling off, laying beside him, he watches her as she raises her long legs, slowly removing her panties damp from both from his sperm and the rest her own fluids. She flicks them on his face, watching him grab them and inspect them.

"Take off your boxers," Naruto doesn't hear due to the distraction of her newly shown piece of her body, "I'll clean you up." He looks up at her curious.

"We're going to shower?"

"No, this is going to be better." The ever reoccurring blush grows on his cheeks. He throws the panties aside, breathing deeply as he removes the wet article of clothing.

She sits up, pushing him back down and resting on his thighs, examining his body. He's pretty gifted with his manhood, average height, a nice thickness, and glistening from his release. Just as she wonders how far his package would swell when erected, Naruto squirms.

He's facing away from her, his eyes glance back and forth from her to his penis and back. She shimmies off, adjusting his legs for comfortable action. He lifts his head to watch her descend on him.

Kyoka, starting at the base, drags her tongue up to the top, tasting his salty discharge.

"Sensei," He moans, immediately absorbed in a new sensation. She slowly licks up any remnants of his first time, as he slowly swells from his healthy libido. She grasps his gems, tugging softly and massaging them, happily hearing his whimpers. She expertly licks and nips at the bulging vein. Making direct eye contact, she presses her tongue against his slit; he groans as his head falls back. Naruto clenches the blanket with white knuckles, pulling and pushing against the mattress while his hips buck.

Kyoka squirms seeing Naruto completely turned on all over again. Using one hand, she reaches under and massages herself just as she swallows him whole, feeling his head hit the back of her throat. Kyoka hears the soft splashes of her juices running onto her hand as she plays with herself and Naruto.

"Ahh~ Sensei!" He attempts to thrust, but Kyoka quickly uses her free hand to lock him down. His thickness takes up her mouth; she sucks hard before slowly releasing him with a loud pop.

"Don't stop…sen-SEI!" She takes him in again, humming in agreement, letting the vibrations tease him. She enters two fingers in herself, moaning against his penis. "Oh, god…sensei!" His breathing starts up; he licks his lips and looks down at her.

As Kyoka makes eye contact while rising up to release him again, she finds him frowning.

"H-hey." She lets him go, stopping the pleasure for both of them.

"You okay?" She lifts herself.

"No, well, yeah, but I don't want to, I mean, I want to, but I want to be," He blushes, face determined he sits up, and begins fidgeting. "I want; I want to do you now." He reaches for the hand that was just pleasuring herself and he licks her fingers, removing any trace of her on them. "I want to taste you," He leans into her kissing her lips and tasting himself from her.

Kyoka nearly loses it, feeling Naruto press his body against hers, pushing her down with new purpose. He backs up, resting himself between her legs, looking down at her womanhood.

He leans in and kisses her, murmuring against her lips,

"You're so beautiful, y'know, sensei?" His fingers rub circles on her thighs. She sighs contently in his kiss before he goes to her neck, licking, biting, repeating her actions on his earlier. One hand moves to her folds, gently parting, rubbing up and down.

Kyoka, who has been almost desperately waiting this moment, tilts towards his finger. She feels Naruto's mouth grin on her skin, and his hand pulls back. Slipping down, he lowers his head and laps at her wet flesh earning a soft moan.

Naruto inhales the aroma of her sex, nearly high off her existence. He watches her reaction as he presses his thumb against her swollen clit, enjoying the look of bliss wash over her. Somewhat confident, he wraps his arms around her legs, and begins licking away. Hands immediately came pulling at his golden roots, this mild pain with her moans and delectable flavor makes him painfully hard against the mattress. Concentrating on the places that bring the loudest moans, he learns to dive his tongue inside her, using his thumb to rub circles on her puffy bundle of nerves.

Kyoka sways with pleasure; the wait was well worth it. She focuses her moans on the right places to guide Naruto what to do, working like a charm. Her body sang with his movements, a tune intuitively buried in her core, slowly rising higher and higher.

Naruto's tongue and thumb leave her, before she could inquire a finger enters her, exploring.

"Naruto," She pushes herself down on his finger, earning a second to enter. "N-Naruto…move them like this," Her fingers show him back and forth a movement, he copies.

He watches her as she turns away, with eyes closed and her bottom lip being bitten by her pearly teeth. He wiggles his fingers as told, moving them around before-

"AH!" Her moan pierces his soul, her back arches sharply causing her breasts to shake. She bites her knuckles, eyes tightly shut. Naruto repeats with a grin at the arousing scene before him. He appears to have found that magical spot, with this, and his tongue against her clit, he starts his sensual attack.

"Naruto," Her voice strains, and she moans loudly, her hips rocking in synch with his hands. He gawks at her body shining with perspiration, her long hair sprawling out before her, her breasts rising up and down with deep breathed pleasure. Naruto swells with pride at being the one to bring Kyoka to this sexual state. Keeping his eyes on her beautiful form, he notices her walls contracting around his fingers.

"Are you close?" He guesses. Her eyes open and she raises her legs up.

"Come inside me," Naruto nearly loses it, scrambling on his knees, he grabs on one leg, watching her rest it over his shoulder, and then the other. He licks her fluids off his fingers before carefully guiding his throbbing dick to her entrance.

Kyoka watches him watch himself with confidence, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him. Once sure of his position, Naruto gazes inside her eyes while sheathing her fully. He nearly orgasms all over again, feeling her around him is powerfully overwhelming.

She keeps still for a minute, waiting until his breathing returns to somewhat normal. Softly, with words laced in passion she instructs,

"Lift my legs more over your shoulder, this position helps me and my g-spot…" Trying to remain in control of his hormones, he grabs her thighs until her knees easily hook on his shoulders, "hold my ass, you're going to have the most control-"

He involuntarily thrusts, his body refusing to wait any longer. With his hands holding her lower body up, Naruto guides himself in and out of her, feeling pleasure blossom three times over. Being inside her remains the best feeling in his life by far, how could he not have done this sooner? Consumed with his lust, drowning in her moans, breathing in her splendor, what did he live for before this?

Kyoka becomes lost in desire, hardly in control with Naruto's hands gripping her so tightly. His movements being somewhat clumsily at first, before getting down solid thrusts that feeds her insatiable heat. He slides across that wonderful sensitive spot with his pace increasing and becoming better attuned to her movements. Their bodies move like the natural sync of waves on sand, washing their souls with pure lust.

Kyoka tightens herself around Naruto, hearing a whimper escape him as his pace speeds up. She watches him, his head thrown back, and sweat shining on his blemish free skin. He swallows, moaning out her name. As if feeling her eyes, he looks down with eyes heavy lidded and blazing, blush tinting his skin.

Gently lowering her onto the bed, keeping her legs up and parted, he leans in,

"Kiss me, sensei." He begs. She immediately grasps his face and captures his lips, moaning loudly into him. The slap of flesh hitting flesh, and uncontrollable moans fill the room accompanying the distinctive fragrance of sex and sweat. With her pressed against the mattress, his thrusts become harder, and she feels herself slowly rising. While devotedly kissing, they soak up each other's essence, bonding into another level of unity.

The outburst of pure ecstasy shoots her into ethereal pleasure as if dissolving into space and riding the stars.

"Naruto!" She screams, losing herself under him.

Seeing her untangle, and feeling her walls constrict around him, Naruto feels himself strike his second climax, his thrusts sloppily slamming inside her. He barely realizes his voice shout while drunk off her,

"Sensei!" He moans, spilling himself inside her.

As Kyoka slowly floats back down to earth she enjoys the heat of his release entering her and watching Naruto ride out his second orgasm.

He slows to a stop, and she reaches up moving some sweaty hair out of his face. Naruto immediately lays on her, not pulling out until she gently coaxes him. He smiles, laying his head on her breasts, introducing a cuddle moment. Kyoka, naturally not a cuddly person, allows it, just this once.

When their breathing returns to normal, she speaks,

"Not bad, with enough practice you'll be a pro in no time." She feels his hand on her arm tighten the other playing with a lock of her hair stop.

"Ya promise?" He lifts his messy blond head up, blue eyes glowing.

"Sure, consider me your sensei; it'll be our little secret lessons." He grins and asks,

"Ne, ne, is that some sort of fetish?" She flicks some hair away from his eyes to view him better. With a matter-of-fact tone she replies,

"Everyone has fetishes, Naruto…for example, yours is calling me sensei."

"Hey! What are you talking about? You made me! You hear me, you made me!"

"Shhh, my neighbor might hear you, and he is the last person I want to know about your fetish." She beams as he pushes himself up.

"_MY_ FETISH?"


End file.
